


I hate you karma

by Saiki_simp



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiki_simp/pseuds/Saiki_simp
Summary: Y/n l/n is a preteen assassin she goes to Kunugigaoka Junior High School but she goes to"family vacation" or assassination missions but instead of going to far away place she has to go to"end class" she doesn't mind that is just that her rival karma is there he smart but that not what got him to E class it's his behavior got him there
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I hate you karma

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword   
> Y/n: Your name   
> L/n:last name   
> I hope you enjoy this and correct if I am wrong and a lemon is going to happen okay ~author-chan💕

Your pov 

I woke up to my alarm on my phone since I live alone because my parents didn't want me anyway I am Y/n L/n I study at Kunugigaoka Junior High School and I am a assassin and no I don't go around killing people because some people hate them no I take mission by the government and yes the government is the reason why I even have a roof over my head so I guess I should repay them I have never met my parents but I know they are alive or at least that what the government told me I stop caring about them after I started middle school besides they didn't want me so why should I want them

I change into my uniform after I took a bath and went downstairs and cooked myself eggs and bacon and then brushed my teeth, comb my hair then left for school,Once I got there I got called to the principals office which is Considering because I wasn't falling any class but I got up and made my way to the principals office once I got there I knocked on the door and got called in for one the room was extremely cold I walk up to his desk and he said something about needing me to go to E class tomorrow cause I am need to kill a Supernatural creature I agree and tomorrow I am going to be in E class which I wouldn't mind if karma wasn't in it if you don't know me and karma hate eachother put us in a room and the room with filled with rage and anger a normal conversation with him is full of insults and swear words.

Timeskip(by the way I am going to make this short because I need sleep)

It's the end of the day and I am leaving the main building and who do I see if you guessed karma then you are right I try to avoid him but he notices me I try to run but somethings or someone is holding me back I turn to see karma smirking at me god I hate that smirk and he look at me and says " hey why are you in rush y/n" I take my arm back and said "none of your business Akabane" I used his last name because I know he hates when I do that I turn to walk away but he follows me and I end up saying " Akabane what are you a lost puppy stop following me" He looks pissed by now so I take this chance and run back home I ran inside and close the door and locked it

I go to the kitchen and cook me some curry for dinner tonight and I eat some I ended up with leftover so I put in the fridge and go upstairs and change then I go to sleep.


End file.
